My Nindo My Ninja Way
by Neko-Mushin
Summary: I wasn't someone you went looking for...heh, that explains why I've never been caught. I was the one you hid from. To Put it simply, if you ever met me and we weren't on the same page. Well, lets just put it this way...I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!
1. Prologue

My Nindo- My Ninja Way

My name was Azami, my best friend Mizuki. We shared common interests, and enemies. The Thistle Flower and Beautiful Moon working against one person; Maiko, the Dancing Child. Not our real names, those were forgotten, just like us.

Mizuki, Maiko and I had been long time friends, me from the beginning, laughing and talking, as normal people would do. But no, we weren't normal.

I was the daughter of the Raikage, Mizuki the Shibuki, and Maiko the Tsuchikage; daughters of the Kage Nin in the separate villages, Cloud, Waterfall, and Rock. Already Jounin by the age of 13, placed through rigorous training each day by my fathers guard.

When we were 10, our parents had a large feud over the highest ranked village. All of them came, Hidden Village of Grass, Hidden Village of Waterfall, Hidden Village of Rain, Hidden Village of Sound, Hidden Village of Rock, Hidden Village of Sand, Hidden Village of Cloud, Hidden Village of Mist, and Hidden Village of Leaves.

That's when tragedy stuck. Maiko, taken from us after years together, was quickly twisted by her father, made to hate us, Mizuki and myself. Then, Mizuki had to leave me, though her mind never strayed from our past, as did mine. We sent letters to each other secretly, and the change inside ourselves was imminent.

Slower and slower yet our letters where sent. Soon after a while, we stopped talking entirely. That's how things went from there, but I knew, each of us, Mizuki, Maiko and I, we all grew stronger, continuously, strong enough to become Sannin soon. I was planning on becoming an ANBU official; a member of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, the Assassination Tactics Special Force but my father wouldn't allow it.

Planned to be wed on my 15th birthday, my fate had been decided for me. And so, I gave the only choice I could see.

I ran

I had to hide my chakra levels, only releasing them when walking through the woods alone, or trekking across harsh lands. I had my weapons with me, my Neko-Te, several Kakute, a Kyoketsu-shogei, a Tessen fan, Shuriken, Senbon and Kunai. I also took with me my fathers sword, leaving in its place a thistle. Beautiful, but a raw edge waiting to kill, like me.

I had been walking several hours until I found a village, and a peaceful one at that.

Konoha


	2. Chapter One: Arrival and Exploration

Chapter 1: Arrival and Exploring

I briefly checked how much chakra I was putting out and leveled myself, brushing my hair out of the way and walking forward with a painted smile. There were two guards at the entrance given, both watching me with slight disdain as I walked through, bowing to each of them.

The city was a busy one, shops open, children running around, teachers running after them, teenagers chatting away idly, a bustling city. I looked up at the sun, some where close to 12, maybe 11 or so. Wondering the city for a while, I decided that I should probably get myself some food, I didn't want to starve. I walked around for a while longer until I found a cheap quality restaurant; the Ichikara Ramen Noodles Bar. I sat down and ordered a bowl; only realizing how hungry I was after it was set in front of me. I scarfed it down, almost forgetting to say itadimasu before. I bowed my head and paid, then left to wander the city some more.

"Hmm…" I noted, seeing a small flyer for an up coming event. The Chunnin Exams, the Preliminary Finals….

"Ah, so the famed Chunnin Exams huh?" A slick voice beckoned behind me. I sighed, a local sneak apparently. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see what was expected, the lowest end of poverty.

"Care to place a bet on any of the contestants?" He asked me, pulling out another paper. Taking the paper I read over it, reading it out loud also.

"Uzumaki against Hyuuga, Shubaku no Gaara against Uchiha, Kankuro against Aburame, and Temari against Nara. Hmm, don't know any of them, except…wait…" I mumbled to myself, reading over the names carefully.

"Well, do we have a deal lady?" the impatient man groaned. I glared up at him.

"No, no we don't. Thank you and good bye." I growled, performing a simple hand sign and disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

After I was some way across town I hopped up onto a roof, reading over the paper again.

"I've heard these names before…this one, Uchiha, father said something about it…." The Uchiha boy, I remember him. My father had been talking about some slaughter in a neighboring village some time ago. An entire clan wiped out by one of their own. It had only caught my attention at the mention of death, after that I hadn't paid much mind. I sighed, folding up the paper and throwing it to the wind.

Standing up I brushed my hair to the side and pulled out several senbon from bag tied to my sash. I flung the deadly needles at the paper, piercing it and watching it fall.

It was now close to 6 pm, and I needed somewhere to stay. I knew I should go to the Hokage, but then there was the chance of being told on to my father.

Sighing I walked into a rather large building, and walked up to the front desk. There seemed to be a wealthy resident flipping through some book or other.

"Can I help you?" she asked in mono-tone. I put on my mask again and smiled.

"Yes, I was just wondering, how much is it for a room?" it would be a while before I decided to travel again. The lady behind the desk raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Get your mommy or daddy or something, don't bother me with your useless pranks." She murmured, waving me away. I looked down at myself; I didn't really look like I had just come from the imperial building. I sighed again and dug through my many pockets until I found my wallet again. I pulled out some bills and set them down on the desk after seeing a price board behind the lady.

"There. I want a room for two weeks." I replied in the same cheery voice I was so good at playing. The lady looked down at the money I had placed and gawked at me; I simply smiled and played my part.

"Uh, um yes, your name miss?" she asked pulling out a piece of paper, obviously flustered at my sudden wealthy appearance.

"Hanako. Gina Hanako." I smiled. Yes my disguise, the silvery flower child, still something close to the double-edged thorn I was. She, who I found out was named Arisu, handed me my key and gave me my room number. I smiled humbly at her and gave a soft bow.

Searching, searching, ah ha! Finally after walking around constantly I found my room. Taking the heavy bag that was dragging around my hips and setting it on the ground, I collapsed on the bed, enjoying the soft comfort after many days of sleeping in the woods. I sat up and looked around my room, snuggling a pillow to my chest. There was a small hall leading to a bathroom, a large closet, a balcony view and a vanity table. Good, I would need all of them, except for the closet; I didn't need a large one.

Tossing the pillow aside I walked to the bathroom, stripping my clothes and stepping into the preheated warm water. I sighed happily as the soothing water ran over me; closing my eyes and letting it drench me, as if hoping it would take away my past.

I sighed happily as I stepped out of the water, grabbing the near by towel and drying myself off. I pulled out some new clothes from the closet, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was now wearing a long green robe-ish thing; embodied with what looked like gold sting. Long sleeves, loose low cut neck, and it dangling around my ankles gave it a comfortable feel.

I had grown much skinnier, and my skin was somewhat paler than I remembered. Oh well. I collapsed onto the bed once more, allowing sleep to take over.


	3. Chapter Two: Meetings, Realizations

Chapter 2: Meetings, Realizations and New Expectations

I awoke to a soft knocking at my door. Yawning, I stood up, and opened the door. It was Arisu, holding a tray of food.

"Here you are miss Gina." She smiled. I happily took the food, giving a soft reply.

"Please, call me Hanako." I bowed and closed the door after giving her a small tip. Setting the food off to the side I walked up to the closet, retrieving my clothes.

I got dressed quickly and ate the food Arisu had brought; it was pretty good, not the best but eh.

I grabbed my weapons, hid them, checked myself and headed out, leaving the door unlocked for the maids.

Things continued on like that for a while, and soon the preliminary finals were started. The city was empty then, it seemed everyone had placed a bid or something on a contestant or another.

"Keh, the fights of Chunnin don't interest me…" I mumbled to myself, walking along a small street. There were still a few people out, closing their shops and getting ready for the fight.

"Chunnin? Oh no, these are the Genin fights… didn't you hear?" a passerby asked me. I quickly assembled my mask and replied.

"Oh, did you hear me? I'm sorry, no, I'm just a traveler." I smiled.

"Oh, well I hope they find that Uchiha kid, I placed a pretty good bet on him. His fights today you know." They said. I nodded and walked away, shaking my head.

"Only Genin? This village is pathetic." I muttered under my breath. A small smirk pulled its way at my lips. Genin eh? I could well make due for an assassination expert, maybe the next big criminal. I could just waltz into the arena and murderer everyone. I had almost surpassed my father, the Raikage.

I stopped walking for a moment, and looked up to see I was in front of the said building. There was a loud cheering noise from the building.

"looks like someone showed up after all." I smirked. I could sense the Uchiha's chakra, it wasn't hard to detect, and besides, I had met him before. Long, long ago…

"Hmm, everyone's at the battle…so then, lets see if they have it…" I whispered, walking towards the Hokage's building. I checked around to see if there were any guards nearby, and of course, no.

I quietly snuck into the Hokage's office, snooped around a bit, found what I was after, and left.

I carried the small scrolls with me, scaling buildings and streets with each passing minute. I pulled myself into my room, setting some of my things down. Pulling open the scrolls, I sat on the bed, reading them over carefully and memorizing every word. I couldn't forget them.

Lord Hokage,

It is in all our good interest that a marriage proposal would be able to quell the strain of our countries. My proposal is to wed the strongest children in our villages to each other, in hopes that we will be able to work together. The other head villages have already agreed. Please send forth a replying message

Raikage

My lips pulled together in a small grimace. So it was his idea. My father had told me that it was a different village's plan to wed the children.

I scowled, throwing the scroll out the window, and then sending several kunai at it, furious. I made a few more hand signs and waved my fingers at the scroll, now having several needles fly at it before burning it with venom.

I bustled into my regular clothes and grabbed my weapons, the urge to murder something thick in my blood. There was a large crash some distance away, and me curious and edged, set off to find it.

It was a massive three-headed snake like thing, and several jounin already attempting to tame the beast. A smirk pulled to my lips, but before I launched my massive and brutal assault, I hesitated. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, which would be bad. But the blood in my veins and the pounding in my ears beckoned me on.

I didn't have to choose anyway.

The snake thing then spotted me, and shifted its direction my way. It hissed at me, bearing all three sets of teeth, and quietly, I hissed back.

I drew my senbon and flung them at the reptile, them exploding after a while. I roared in anger and attempted eating me. Missing me by a few inches, I pulled off on top of the massive creature.

"Thanks for being my bitch!" I shouted angrily. I had my Neko-te on, dipped in my own venomous blood. I slashed the creature across the eyes on the middle head, then buried my hand in its flesh/scales to hold on while it shook violently. I slashed the others quickly; them getting their cracks at me also. I had a few cuts along my arms and a few on my legs. There was also a large gash across my back; coating myself in the thing's blood and venom. I didn't notice.

After several minutes of brutal mindless violence later the thing collapsed dead. There was a shrill ringing in the air, like a sudden burst of chakra or something; it was coming from the arena.

I darted towards said area, keeping my eyes out for anything and everything. I saw it.

At the top of the main box in the arena, there was this large purple barrier type thing, and several bodies underneath it.

"Oh my god, they tried going through the barrier?? Idiots!!!! Alls you would have to do is kill the ones who are holding the barrier up before they finish the jutsu! GOD! Must I do Everything!?" I shouted furiously. I flung my weapons at the people holding the frame and watched them run, looks like I had accidentally let loose my full power…

There was a tall pale man standing over a dead body, long black hair and…is that Make Up!? I sighed and looked over at him glaring.

"Ah, my dear little flower, how nice of you to join me…" He said softly in a deep voice. An involuntary shiver crept up my spine. He smiled, pulling out the kunai from the body and licking it clean…Eww. He winked at me and disappeared.

Shaking my head free of disturbing thoughts, I leapt over to the corpse. I squinted, trying to remember the familiar face. I looked off to the side to see the sculpted face mountain thing. I looked back at the body next to me in realization.

It was the Third Hokage…

My eyes widened as I heard voice shouting. I looked over my shoulder to see several Jounin and a few Chunnin running towards me.

"Shi-" I quickly murmured, disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

I reappeared several blocks away, leveled myself and looking around. I was a few lanes away from my hotel, which was good.

After running a while I returned to my room, jumping to the balcony. I slipped inside and sighed, pulling off my clothes as I walked to the bathroom. Letting the water run over me I sighed in quick huffs. My skin burned where the poison at touched me, and my wounds didn't help either.

After I was done with the shower, I got out and pulled a towel around myself and looked at myself in the mirror. I had three slashes along my left arm, and two on my right; two slashes on my right leg and one on my left, near my ankle. Standing up and turning around, I let my towel drop so I could see the damage of the gash on my back. It was long, but not deep.

I sighed and pulled my towel back up, stepping into the main room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a smooth deep voice hissed. My eyes shot up, only to see two people standing in my room, one looking out the window and the other sitting on the bed, smirking at me. They where both in long black and red robes, with small little swirl-ly marks on them. One of them had what looked like scars on his face and red eyes, while the other had well…blue skin. The blue one was the one who had spoken, seeing as the other one looked at me just now.

I pulled my towel tighter and glared at them.

This wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
